1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel structure with high aperture ratio and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As liquid crystal display (LCD) technology keeps improving, LCD panels have been widely used in various types of consumer electronics products, such as flat-screen TVs, notebooks, and mobile phones.
The pixel structure of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel contains pixel electrodes, thin-film transistors (TFTs), and interconnect wirings of gate lines and data lines. The TFT contains the gate electrode, the semiconductor layer, the source electrode, and the drain electrode. The source electrode and the drain electrode are usually formed by the same non-transparent metallic material used in data lines. Therefore, considering the design parameters, such as the channel width over length (W/L) ratio and the limitations of critical dimensions in the TFT fabrication process, the size and location of TFTs would have a direct impact on the region that is transparent to light. In other words, the aperture ratio of a pixel structure cannot be increased because of the effect and restrictions of the source electrode and the drain electrode made of non-transparent metallic material. In order to increase the aperture ratio, to enhance LCD's display quality, and to reduce backlight power consumption, we must improve the pixel structure design.